Christmas with the Cullens Snow Angels
by WinndSinger
Summary: It's Edward and Bella's first Christmas together - we will see Edward interact with little children, ride horses and show his stable, and a receive a special gift from Emmett - Chef Ramsay comes to the house to give Edward lessons in cooking for Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just make them do my bidding in this story… evil laugh

It had been two days since she had seen Edward. Sighing deeply, she pulled the clear tape out of its dispenser, breaking it off at the little metal teeth…sticking it over the seam of wrapping paper to hold the corner in its place.

Little baby Rudolph the red nosed reindeer smiled up at her, as if to say, 'Cheer up, he'll be back' – she gave a small grin back, unable to resist those big brown eyes of his…the cute little antlers just starting to bud from his rounded head, that magical nose sparkling red. Bella loved the story of Rudolph – a lonely misfit rising above everyone's expectations to save Christmas and in the end have everyone cheering him on…wanting to be part of his world. It was scary how similar her life had been to that once….until lately.

Now she didn't really care if she had tons of friends…as long as she had her one…her Edward. Since him, she could care less if the whole world vanished, as long as he was there. His smell was here, on the comforter of her bed, where she sat…on the pillows. For a moment, she almost felt tears come to her eyes…_**God, I miss him…**_she thought…it was almost causing her physical pain…not seeing his eyes or hearing his laugh…feeling his frosty hands on her cheeks and hair.

Playing softly in the air was her CD player, over by the cracked open window. A little gush of wind twirled outside, making a hissing noise.

_**Maybe I should get my radio away from the window**_, she thought, _**Or close the window.**_

Then immediately, a fraction of a second later, she banished all those thoughts.

_**NO, NO, NO….I can never close my window again…I would freeze during the winter, but there was no way I could shut the window. I'm sure Edward would know I'm not trying to keep him out, but you never know. What if he thinks that means I don't want him to come in ? I'd hurt him…I'd rather lose a hand than do that. And the way Edward was, he wouldn't knock on the glass and ASK me…he'd silently go, alone, his little heart broken.**_

Trying to get herself in the Christmas mood, she listened to Josh Groban, one of her favorite singers, his Christmas album. This was from the movie Polar Express, Believe, it was called…one of Bella's favorites.

"We were…dreamers…not so long ago…", his rich thick voice swirled around her like a fur coat, it's depth very similar to Edward's own voice when he sang…but Josh Groban had a more innocent sound…Edward's voice had an intensity, a fire in it…desire and an achingly tormented sense to it. It always made her tremble when he used it on her…and he did….a lot. Music was Edward's soul…he loved sharing it with her.

_**I wonder if Edward knows Josh Groban's music **_, Bella pondered as she folded another corner of wrapping paper, going for the tape again…_**I'll have to play him some…I bet he'll make a face…sometimes he could be a music snob, only caring for as he called it, REAL MUSIC. A lot of today's music didn't really seem to move him. Oh well, I'll make him listen anyway…I have to keep dusting him off and making him join the year 2008 once in awhile…or else he'd retreat back to the 1950's again.**_

Sometimes she felt like a cop, catching Edward once more in the hallways of the past…tugging him by the ear and leading him back to this decade. Edward was an incredible creature, in so many ways…forever 17 years old. And there were lots of times that he really ACTED like a 17 year old, never tired, eternally young and playful. Then, in other times, he was as old fashioned as a horse and buggy…knowing everything from day one when Bella had just seemed to show up a few minutes ago.

_**He probably was even around before Coca Cola was invented, for crying out loud ! **_ she smirked as she realized, thinking, i_**t's a miracle we find common ground to have actual conversations together. We are worlds apart…yet…so close we're almost one. And when he's gone, I feel like half of me is missing.**_

Bella sighed again…another day to go until Edward came back from hunting with his brothers…she didn't know if she could hang on another day…time drew out like a blade…slow and gut wrenching.

_**Stop being like this, **_ she scolded herself, _**Edward only leaves when he has to feed, stop acting like some baby who can't have one happy moment without him. Needy…she called herself. **_

Then her mind went to what she was going to get Edward for Christmas.

_**He knows and has everything….damn. I would've gotten him an ipod…since he's so into music, complete with a bunch of new modern songs. But, of course, he already has one. I think it holds like 20,000 songs. I don't even **_**know**_** 300 songs. I feel so stupid around him sometimes…of course he never says anything to make me feel bad. Well, once in awhile, he does say things like, I'm going to teach you more about this or that. He's not trying to be hurtful though.**_

Suddenly, like a wicked little termite, a thought popped into her brain….a gift Edward didn't have and couldn't get from anyone else in the world.

Images of herself in a little Santa bikini with a matching hat on her head flashed to mind, a seductive but not disgusting pose…maybe a candy cane in her mouth…a nice poster framed for the wall of his bedroom. Then she pictured the look on his face if she gave him such a thing…and the idea crashed and burned instantly.

_**You let someone take a picture of you…THIS WAY?!**_, she heard his voice in her brain, sounding calm but enraged at the same time. _**What's his name and where did this HAPPEN ? **_In this department, Edward was as old fashioned as English lace.

_**No no no**_…she shuddered, _**not a good idea….Edward would kill him…just for seeing me that way. And he'd never put it on his wall for his brothers and Carlisle to gape at. I have to admit, I love it when he acts as if he owns me…that I am for him and no one else. So tradtional…but as romantic and sweet as a sonnet from 1918.**_

Music was playing in the frosty air as a vampire landed on a tree limb closeby to the white house…the one window was alight with a warm glow…as if an angel was inside, punching a tiny hole in the dense blackness of the night.

See next chapter

Please review!

Love

WinndSinger


	2. Chapter 2

2

Music was playing in the frosty air as a vampire landed on a tree limb closeby to the white house…the one window was alight with a warm glow…as if an angel was inside, punching a tiny hole in the dense blackness of the night.

He tilted his head, his perfect eyes like liquid gold squinted…tuning in sharper now…

"Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate" the male voice rose up.

_**John Groban…**_ the vampire grinned to himself…_**Cute. She's such a girl sometimes…I wish she would listen to some REAL music. Well, maybe I'm being too harsh. Josh Groban is pretty good, for these times. And this is her timeframe, it's not her fault she's never seen some of the true greats onstage. How I wish I had a time machine, to let her see all I've seen. I could get her front row seats to Elvis' first concert. God, that was the BEST ! They don't make 'em like THAT anymore.**_

His eyes sparkled as he leapt with grace and ease to the next tree, about 20 feet away….swinging around in a loop for fun and securing his boots on one of the limbs right beside the window that was half way open.

"Bella", he scolded her under his breath, seeing this. _**It's December, don't leave your window open….you're gonna catch a cold and be sick for Christmas…and our first Christmas together. Silly little thing…I'm not supposed to be here until tomorrow night and she's waiting for me already. God, how I love her. She always wants me around. **_

Before going in, he had to peek at her. He loved watching her when she didn't think he was looking. She fascinated him always. His back against the shingled exterior of the house, he peered in…wondering what she was up to.

She was sitting on the bed, her legs crossed Indian style casually in front of her. Wearing a t-shirt that said "I'm up, I'm dressed, what MORE do you want", (a couple holes in it here and there) and a pair of red flannel pajama pants….little ankle socks, she was the picture of comfort…Edward's silent heart melted. So cute…he gushed to himself mentally.

_**Sometimes, when she knows I'm coming for the night, she dresses a little nicer…for my benefit. Silly little girl… I don't care what she wears…she's always sexy and lovely to me, **_ the vampire smiled more, taking in more details.

Wrapping presents…he observed what she was doing now…ooh ! Anything for me ?

No, it's not right to peek, he told himself…but the kid inside him wasn't listening.

Bella hadn't given him any rules yet on what he could get her for Christmas…and he was glad. She never let him buy her anything nice…or anything at all, for that matter, and he hated it. He had all the money in the world but she never let him lavish her with fine things…she deserved them all. Not to mention, it's very difficult to get a nice gift for someone when you can't spend any money on it. She never stopped challenging him…and he liked that most of the time.

_**I can see from here a bunch of things she needs…**_he thought, looking around her room, _**New computer…new bed…new desk…new mirror…new art for the walls. Charlie was a good father but he didn't see this room through a girl's eyes. **_

_**The furniture was a little banged up…and it was generic ,white, put it together in ten minutes Walmart furniture at that….little cracks in the corners of the full length mirror. But Bella, being as unselfish as she is, would die before mentioning it to anyone. She was happy with what she had…another reason I adored her so much. Damn, can't see what's in the wrapping paper…too late. Oh well, I could wait…2 more weeks. **_

_**Awww…**_he snickered to himself, staring at her face, _**She looks sad. Is she missing me ? It's only been 2 days but I know how she feels. I missed her too…ten minutes after I left her to go hunting. My mouth feels numb because I haven't kissed her in so long. This will be a nice surprise for her, I hope, showing up early, unexpected. I love it when her eyes light up when I'm around. It's sort of what I live for now. I've gotta do something to cheer her up. **_

Then, the idea came to mind….his lips grew slowly into a huge grin…

He reached in carefully, grabbing the plug of the CD player…and gave it a tug…ending Josh Groban's song too abruptly.

_**Sorry Josh…your time with her is up…**_Edward informed silently in thought as he quickly jerked the window all the way up…making the little girl jump suddenly..a gasp of fright piercing the air…but he didn't pay it any attention, because he was already singing….softly….with a deep Elvis-like voice :

"Are you lonesome…tonight…" he began, summoning all his charm….you have to, if you're going to imitate and sing an ELVIS song, he knew…vowing to do this right. No female could resist the King…his truest gift.

"Do you miss me…tonight ?", he sang like a master…even better than Elvis himself…

_**OH MY GOD HE'S HERE !!**_, Bella's mind screeched…she leapt up on her knees, sitting on her legs and turning towards the window, thrilled as her angel was coming inside…inserting one hunting boot in through the window…singing to her….looking so beautiful in his tight black jeans and hunter green cable knit sweater, clinging tightly to his perfect chest…

_**There it is…**_ Edward said to himself, happily….hearing the heartbeat race suddenly…pounding like a jack rabbit's would….and her eyes…that light was nearly blinding him…so deep….golden brown worlds inside of worlds laid in those eyes.

"_**Are you sorry we drifted apart?", **_ he sang with that voice she loved so much….that burning longing and lonely sound….it made her body tingle all over….and he was singing Elvis…not her favorite…but…on his lips, he could recite the phone book and she would adore that, too. Besides, it was a love song…it touched her heart that Edward loved her…he told her so many times how long he'd lived without loving anyone…and now that he had her, he was going to shout his love for her from every rooftop. She knew how lucky she was.

He was completely inside the room now…his hand moved around in a circle, dancing, and he slid the window closed, pulling the curtain closed with a rough but skilled yank, closing her off to the world now….she was his alone…not even the stars would see her anymore tonight.

_**  
**_She heard herself giggling, watching his every move….he was utter perfection.

"**Does your memory stray to a bright sunny day", **he gave her a knowing smile as he said this line…and she did receive that hint…recalling his sparkling skin in the meadow.

"**When I kissed you…and called you sweetheart** ", he flipped an imaginary collar up behind his neck, Elvis style…making his lip do the legendary sneer, his hips gave a quick thrust as the King's would have now. Bella let out a tiny squeal…laughing…grabbing her little pillow and putting it over her lips…no

t wanting to wake Charlie…

"**Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare ?"** he gave a kick to the rocking chair in the corner where he usually sat…making it swing back and forth…and he went on, getting lost in being Elvis…playing it to the hilt, doing a quick cat like spin around…nearing the bed…

"**Do you gaze at your WINDOW ( he changed the word to fit them, waving a hand at the window and making a sad face ) and picture me there", he crooned on.**

"**Is your heart….filled with pain", **at this line, Bella's heart nearly exploded…he bent like a panther, crawling onto her bed…towards her, slowly, seductively, his shoulders rolled while he moved like a cougar's. And his eyes were so achingly beautiful as he sang this…as if her pain was his pain…and he was an angel fallen from the clouds to steal her pain away with his love.

"**Shall I**….", his voice rose high and loud on the next line, "**COME BACK AGAIN** ?!"

His eyes closed softly, denying her the pleasure of their beauty for a moment…his nose was nearly touching hers now….his lips so close she felt the chill off them…but he stayed there, tauntingly…waiting….and sang in a whisper now….staring her down…

"**Tell me dear…are you lonesome…tonight** ?", he finished so tenderly Bella nearly fainted…he radiated heat, even though he was cold as ice. The dim light of the room wasn't fair….she couldn't see every flawless detail of his face this close…

He was on her bed, on all fours…waiting for her lips…dieing for their warmth…their softness. But it was gentlemanly to wait for her to decide if and when to kiss him.

"Edward ", she growled, on fire, taking his lips with the force of an alligator, grabbing him by the hair and devouring his mouth with the finesse of a cobra sucking in its prey.

Her tongue probed in instantly, finding his…the tingly icicle…he tasted the surging venom like vinegar in his teeth…

"Bella !", Edward tried to say but his lips were captured…his eyes closed...she was laying on his chest…forcing him onto his back…well, he let her push him onto his back, anyway. She couldn't FORCE him to do anything physically.

He didn't want to make her stop…_**this is what you've been wanting for the last 2 days…**_he said to himself, _**well…for the last 100 years, actually…don't fight it this time…**_

_**Yea, don't fight it**_…the demon's voice inside him agreed…_**Feel her body laying on yours…she's not wearing a bra…touch her…she wants you to.**_

"We have to stop", he tried to speak again but neither she or the monster inside him wanted to hear it. And the scent of her blood was thick and heavy in the warmness of the room…the bed. Her hip bones were nudging against his...

"Please Edward", Bella begged, kissing his neck…taking a firm bite of his cold flesh…"Don't stop…."

_**Yes, Edward, don't stop**_…the wicked vampire part of him urged with a sly tone, _**Take her now…DO IT NOW !!**_

"**NO", **Edward gave a shout, breaking away…then said more sweetly to her rejected expression, "No, Bella…don't. Behave."

A hurt glaze took over her eyes that were so filled with passion a second ago…he hated doing that to her. But she knew the deal. It was so hard for him to control this beast inside him… his fingers felt as if they were bleeding, keeping that chain leash taught and holding the monster away from her…better to hurt her feelings a little than to kill her.

"Oh Bella, don't", Edward looked up at her….stroking her cheek with the back of his hand….her flesh was so hot to the touch…it was breaking his heart to see her eyes look at him that way.

"You know I love you", he stroked her with his voice, patient and deep, "You know I want you, too…but we can't…not yet."

"When then ?", she sounded so fragile, not moving her chest off of his.

"Someday", was all he could think to say without lying.

"I promise Bella", he added…willing her to not be hurt and listen to his vow, his eyes so sad but loving.

_**Wow**_…he thought to himself, the King IS magical…_**it works…this magic was too powerful to be played with. It was like shooting a gun, not paying attention to where the bullets were going**_.

She sat up, crossing her legs again…looking down at her present that she wrapped…sad again. Why do I keep torturing her ?, he asked himself…wanting to fix it..

"**My love**,", he sat up behind her, his hands wrapped around her t shirted waist as he closed his eyes and whispered poetry into her ear,

"**We have found each other  
thirsty and we have  
drunk up all the water and all the blood**," his voice was sensual…and low.

Her eyes closed against their will…he was so right in the words he was saying…she was so thirsty for him…

"**We found each other  
hungry  
and we bit each other  
as fire bites,  
leaving wounds in us.", **

he massaged her shoulders…placing a small hot kiss on her neck…too close to the jugular…

_**Do it Edward please, **_she silently screamed in her head, so aroused…_**Just take me….take me now…my body HURTS I want you so bad…**_

"**But wait for me**,", he said, almost warning her…to be patient…stroking her long thick hair, as if reading her thoughts.

"**keep for me your sweetness.  
I will give you too  
a rose."**, he finished.

Her eyes opened…weakly…in a daze…and there was a small little red rosebud staring back at her.

Somehow, her hand rose up to take it from his hand…trembling as she accepted it.

"Thank you ", she said timidly, hoping he wasn't angry at her now.

She put it to her nose, smiling…still drowning in those words he just recited to her…unaware of what was going on . Her body was full of want…for him.

See next chapter

Love WinndSinger


	3. Chapter 3

3

He kissed the back of her head…hoping she would cool a little now…he'd have to be playful to her…take her mind off this heat that was holding them together like hot chains. But he really didn't want to end it…he never felt this alive…and he loved it.

"I didn't know Elvis got you so hot", he smiled wide…his eyes dancing as he watched her relax while his fingers massaged down her back more…"God, you're tense", he added…feeling knots in her back.

"He doesn't", she huffed.

"Excuse me ?", Edward lifted a finger, "You just tried to SWALLOW me "

"Not because of Elvis", she defended with a high pitched voice.

"The magic was in the air", he said, "When I sang to you…it **was** Elvis."

He was about to pull her back to lean against his chest so they could cuddle when a low grunt came out of his mouth…."Charlie…", he groaned…

"What ?", she asked, turning towards Edward…but he was gone like magic.

A split second later, a knock sounded on the door.

"Bells ?", her father's voice was outside the door.

"Come in Dad", she took a quick peek around…not seeing Edward anywhere in sight…damn, he's fast.

"Are you okay ?", he came in, his hair ruffled as if he fell asleep on the sofa again in front of the TV. His eyes looked like they just woke up…

"Yea why ?", she asked, hoping he didn't hear Elvis singing to her a moment ago.

She picked up the gift she had been wrapping….seeing the rosebud in her own hand…hiding it under the comforter quickly.

"I dunno", he scratched his head, "thought I heard you call me…."

"No", she shrugged.

"Going to bed soon ?", Charlie probed on…looking at her clock at the nightstand…"11 o'clock, you have school tomorrow kiddo"

"Yea, soon, I wanna finish wrapping these first", she grinned.

""kay", he gave in , too tired to argue, "Thanks again, for helping out with the kids and all for Christmas" he got to his real reason for coming in.

"I like it Dad", she smiled, "We did it every year I was here for Christmas…"

_**Edward is probably going mad trying to guess what we were talking about…good**_, she smiled fiendishly, wondering where he hid himself…looking around…by the closet with her eyes.

"I know but you're getting older now…and with Edward around…I thought", he yawned.

"Hey, I'm still me", she informed, "Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm going to drop everything else…"

"Well, that's very mature of you", he smiled, surprised… "Goodnight, Silver Bells" he used his old Christmas nickname for her, from when she was five years old…oh God, Edward heard that…she'd never hear the end of it. Thanks, Dad.

"Nite, Dad", she tried to hide her annoyance at him as he left…closing the door all the way.

She waited for him to pop out…nothing happened. It was dead silent…

"Hello ?", she called, a little snotty tone in her voice.

A little white teddy bear leapt up on the edge of the bed….and started to dance…

"Oh let me be…", he sang Elvis again…laying under the bed…"Your Teddy Bear"

"We're gonna hear the whole Elvis catalog tonite, aren't we ?", she laughed..watching the bear losing his mind in the dance.

The bear flew away…Bella making a small yelp as Mr. Buttons crashed against the wastepaper basket….Edward was on his knees at the side of the bed…Bella's black scarf around his neck….

"Put a chain around my neck…", he tossed her the end of the scarf he was wearing…like a leash…she caught it…giggling…

"And lead my anywhere…", he sang, more fun now than sexy…lightening the once sexual mood.

She slowly pulled the scarf…bringing him to her…he obeyed, climbing upon the bed again…coming to her….

"Don't wanna be a tiger…", he sang, smiling, "Cause tigers play too rough" and he growled…showing teeth…making her give a small jump…

"Don't wanna be a lion…", he chuckled, still going, "Cause lions aren't the kind you….love ennnooouuuughhhh"

"Guess again", she scoffed…he was her lion…masochistic lion to her stupid lamb.

"Okay enough Mr. Presley", Bella tried to stop this insanity…"Elvis has left the building…"

"Love me tender….", he turned the dial to another Elvis song…his eyes deep again…he grabbed the scarf and began to tie it gently around my eyes…blindfolding me.

"What the hell are you doin ?", I laughed…he laughed too.

"Playing with fire", he answered happily….then sang again..

"Love me sweet,  
Never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so."

"If you weren't so friggin hot", I joked…and he laughed again with me…

His hand was softly covering my mouth now…

"Love me tender,  
Love me dear,  
Tell me you are mine.  
Ill be yours through all the years,  
Till the end of time."

Bella felt tears come to her eyes…never knowing Elvis lyrics would fit their world…their love…but they did. Maybe this is why Edward loved Elvis…his love songs. Edward waited so long for love…now he could feel it…and he celebrated that every minute.

"Love me tender,  
Love me true,  
All my dreams fulfilled.",

His voice was so perfect and like crushed velvet on top of the snow…he placed a small not too aggressive kiss on my lips…this is turning me on, Bella thought against her wishes, everything he does turns me on….she tried to control herself.

"For my darlin I love you,  
And I always will." , he laid his cheek on her lap….liking the feel of the flannel…and the warmth of her leg against his face…his eyes closed, as if he was going to fall asleep.

_**I shouldn't say it….but I will… **_Bella thought wickedly_**.**_

"Edward, Elvis is dead." she let the sentence fall like a ton of bricks on poor Edward.

A horrified gasp came out of Edward's throat….his mouth hanging open….staring up into her eyes…as if she threw cold water in his face.

Finally, he said, a little loudly, "**HE IS NOT** – and so **AM I** while we're on the subject !"

"You're not dead", Bella smiled at him, asking forgiveness with her eyes, "Far from it."

"One sec", Edward put up a finger, then yanked the invisible dagger out of his heart…making a small gush of relieved breath.

"Is that all you've got ?", she teased….still blind…her fingers in his hair.

"Ooh", Edward laughed, "You little…"

"Wise men say….", he began another one…"Only fools rush in…"

"But I can't help…falling in love….with you.", his voice was honey…dripping…she hated not being able to see his face…

"Ditto", she snuck in with a word between his song lines…smiling.

"Shall I stay ?", he sang deeper…getting a fast few nods from Bella….

"Would it be a sin ?" he sang….getting a fast furious head shaking from Bella.

"If I cant help falling in love with you", he rocked her back and forth, making her "dance" to the song….

**Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be - ** he sang , definitely…so much better than Elvis, she thought….

**Take my hand – **Edward sang…feeling her hand in his….as he raised her up a bit, they were on their knees on the bed…face to face…her blindfolded…as they "slowdanced" there. She felt his cold fingers release the blindfold now….and like paradise, she saw his eyes right there…staring into hers…

"**Take my whole life too", **he sang in a whisper….finishing**…"For I cant help falling in love with you"**

He smiled down at her…his finger tilting her chin up so he could see the light dance across her beautiful eyes…he leaned in and softly kissed her shining cherry lips…

The room felt like it was spinning…she held onto him….knowing she was safe.

"Bella ?", his voice asked, breaking the wonderful silence all of a sudden.

"mmm ?", she asked dreamily.

"Who's Jason ?", he asked…his voice a little tight.

"huh", she felt her knees weaken…

"Who is Jason ?", he bent a bit, raising back up with the wrapped box in his hand…"To Jason Love Bella" he read…trying to keep his voice calm.

"Oh", she smirked, "That's a friend of mine"

"Friend", he repeated, "Then why does it say LOVE Bella on it ?"

"Do you write 'To Alice, Love Edward' on gifts you give to her ?", she asked, not angry.

"She's my sister,", he said, "it's not the same thing.."

"Oh stop", she laughed, tossing the scarf onto the floor, "You're so cute when you're jealous"

But he wasn't done yet.

Staring at the box as if he could see through the wrapping paper eventually, he asked quietly, "What IS this ?"

"It's a gift", she teased…now she was playing with fire.

"What is it ?", he asked again, shaking it next to his ear.

"If you don't trust me, tear it open and find out", she tested him…watching.

He frowned, knowing he couldn't do that….and it made him angry. The blonde little elf and baby reindeer on the wrapping paper mocked him, staring up at him, about to laugh.

See next chapter

Oooh, Edward's jealous…poor Jason…lol

Love Wind


	4. Chapter 4

4

"If you don't trust me, tear it open and find out", she tested him…watching.

He frowned, knowing he couldn't do that….and it made him angry. The blonde little elf and baby reindeer on the wrapping paper mocked him, staring up at him, about to laugh.

"I DO trust you Bella", he said without venom, sounding worried, "But it means something to a man when you buy him a gift and write Love Bella on it. He might mistake your intentions. Unless…" he trailed off quietly.

"Unless what ?", she felt her brow crease, not liking that unless.

"Unless…", he closed his eyes a second, then opened them…looking at her, wounded, "Unless you want him to think…"

"Silly Edward", she stopped this, taking the gift and tearing it open herself…showing him what it was…a box of crayons…Crayola…64 crayons…jumbo sized.

He looked confused.

"Don't be shocked, Edward, those are very sexy colors", Bella warned, smirking away from him.

"Crayons ?", he asked, in disbelief.

"This is for one of the kids at the orphanage", Bella informed, "Brat"

"Oh man", he was stung at how thoughtless he had acted…he winced.

"It's okay", she put the box on the dresser, "I don't know if I would've been so cool if I saw a gift for another girl in your room."

In relief, Edward smiled…letting out a breath…he wasn't in trouble…"Cool…my middle name."

"That's what my Dad was talking about", Bella started to move her stuffed animals off her bed for the night, "Every year at Christmas time, I go help him give out gifts and make it a nice day for the kids there…."

_**Mr. Buttons…**_she called her white little bear as she picked him up and placed him upon his shelf, _**Sorry about that, honey, Edward has a thing for cute little grizzly bears…be glad he didn't drink you.**_

_**Bella is so goddamn perfect**_…_**in body and soul**_…Edward said in his mind, _**What the hell is she doing with ME ?**_

"That's so great", he said, proud of her, then…"oh"

"What ?", she asked, sensing something wrong.

He took a small envelope out of his back jeans pocket…it was a little curled…he smoothed it, against his chest…embarrassed, and handed it to her…"Christmas party invitation."

"Ohhh", she whined a little, taking it…."I didn't know you guys did anything for Christmas…"

"Because we're vampires ?", he raised a brow.

"Well…", she shrugged, not wanting to offend him, "Yea…"

"Bella, dear, ", he smirked, "When are you going to stop believing the movies ? Vampires can celebrate Christmas…in fact, it's my favorite time of year. Stop operating under the myth that every Dec. 25th we go out and eat babies."

"EEUUUU", she screamed, laughing because he was laughing too.

"When is it, Christmas day ?", she asked, making a face as if afraid to hear it…not wanting to miss it and hurt his family's feelings.

"Yea", he said, bummed, "But it's okay…don't worry about it. We can see each other on Christmas Eve."

"No", she was bummed now, too, "I want to be with you on Christmas day…why don't you come with me to the orphanage ?"

"Uhhh", he thought about it for two seconds, then said, "I don't think so, Bella"

"Come on, why not ?", she was going to start pleading.

"I don't hang around children", Edward tried to explain carefully so as not to anger her, "What would I say ?"

"Same things you say to anyone else, only you look down when you say them", she informed. He looked uneasy.

"You're adopted..", she pointed out, "You probably would have a lot in common with some of them…"

"It's hardly the same thing Bella", he replied, getting an uncomfortable feeling about this, turning down the comforter for her to get into bed.

_**Yes, I am adopted. After I died of pnumonia and influenza, my new Daddy found me and now I'm a creature of the night. Maybe someday the same can happen for YOU.**_ – he pictured himself telling the kids…he would feel like a freak.

Kids have an ability to see right through any pretenses and know what you are right off. And they weren't polite about it, either. And if he scared the children, Bella might see him for what he really is too…she might realize…he could lose her.

"Well, you know what ?", she said, hopefully, "A few of them are coming over tomorrow after school to help make some decorations…you could come and meet them…and we'll see how you feel about it then."

"You're gonna MAKE….decorations ?", Edward looked confused "There are 2000 stores that sell Christmas decorations…"

"Kids like to make their own", she crawled into her side of the bed…and turned off the light, "Didn't you ever do that, as a kid ? Surely there were no K-Marts in 1918."

"I don't remember very well…", he admitted, knowing he had probably blocked it all out, "I remember there used to be a law during war time, if you were caught celebrating Christmas, you could get a fine !"

"Ughhh", she looked at him, outraged by this notion, "That's AWFUL…is that TRUE ?!"

"No I made it up", he said with thick sarcasm, a little annoyed now that he'd have to worry all night about how to talk to children. At least it would keep his mind off his vulgar thoughts, he supposed.

Kicking off his boots, Edward looked around…his eyes still as keen in the darkness as light.

"What ?", Bella waited, moving her hair out of one of her eyes.

"Do you have another pair of those flannel pants ?", he asked with a wicked smile, adding, "Silver Bells ?"

see next chapter.

Let me know if you are liking it so far, good stuff coming up

Love

Wind


	5. Chapter 5

5

The shower was running in the bathroom as Edward stood in Bella's bedroom the next morning….wearing only a pair of gray and black flannel pajama pants…his chest bare and ivory in the early morning daylight….the snow on the ground outside made everything glow even more….but the sky was gray and overcast…

"Hey little man", he tried that aloud, looking down at an invisible child…practicing…"What's up ?"

He cringed….hating himself…he looked at himself in the mirror and his eyes fell….not wanting to see.

Sitting in his rocking chair at the corner of the room, he slowly moved in it…back and forth…thinking…his lips pressed into a hard line.

The water in the shower went off, making Edward jump. He stopped rocking and waited a few more minutes….she came out in a cloud of steam…her hair wet and hanging in her little face…giving him a huge smile, she was thankfully wearing clothes…a new t shirt and jeans…bare feet.

"Hey", she knew something was wrong as soon as she saw his eyes.

"What's the matter ?", she asked knowingly.

"Bella", he stared at the crumpled black scarf on the floor…

"Yea ?"

"Would it be….weak to tell you I'm afraid ?", he asked with a troubled voice.

"Afraid ?", she heard herself almost scoff, "Aren't you the one who killed James ?"

"James was easy to remedy", he sighed, "This is harder"

"They're just a bunch of little kids…", Bella tried to make it sound like cake, "Kids who've lost everything…you are one of them, too, Edward. I like them a lot, they're nice kids…not brats…and I want them to meet you. I think it would be great for all of you ."

"They won't like me", he said like a child on the first day of school. She had to look away so she wouldn't laugh…he looked so serious. How could he be so glorious and so insecure at the same time ?

"Try this Edward…for me ?", she asked…leaning in for a morning kiss.

"What'll you give me if I do it ?", a glint of life sparked in his eyes.

"What do you want ?", she asked, kneeling on the floor in front of the chair he sat in…

"WO", Edward leapt up…his eyes huge.

"What ?", she asked, not knowing what she did.

"Don't", he looked around…inhaling…then holding his breath….

"Don't what ?"

"Don't kneel in between my legs like that ", he whispered, even though it was only us in the house at the moment.

"I was just trying to get close to kiss you", she giggled…"You have a dirty little mind…"

"I'm getting dressed now", he announced, grabbing up some of his clothes and scurrying off to the bathroom, "ALONE."

"Virgin", she shook her head…smiling…grabbing her straightener.

"I HEARD THAT", a roar sounded from the closed bathroom.

Hours later, the Swann house was filled with 20 children, boys and girls of all varied age groups…busy with all kinds of different activities.

Bella's CD player was in the living room now, echoing with the smooth voice of Bing Crosby singing White Christmas…..the microwave beeped….and four children went running towards it.

"Okay, hold on you guys", Bella warned, "I'll get it, it'll be hot"

She opened the white microwave and carefully took the puffy bag out by it's corner…going to the counter and slowly pulling the sides apart…a burst of hot steam tumbling out….she poured popcorn into a huge red bowl.

"Okay, here", she gave the bowl to the 10 year old girl in front, Hunter.

"Wait for me and I'll get the needle and thread", she called after them as they took off with the popcorn…sitting on the floor with it.

"Edward", Bella called up the stairs, "I need the needle and thread, come bring it down, okay ?"

No answer.

"EDWARD"

"ALRIGHT", a shout came back down the steps.

Poor little thing….he was so scared to come down…she was sure he was up at the top of the stairs…listening to everything…waitng for the courage to make his entrance.

Charlie looked up, hearing the yell.

"What's going on with him ?", Charlie asked me under his breath, not wanting the kids to hear.

"New disease called Kid Fright", she joked, starting to open up the paints…

Charlie laughed quietly for a moment. "I'll get him down.", he gave a nod up and went to the stairs.

"Hey Edward", Charlie called, "I need a strong pair of arms to help me bring the tree inside."

She smiled, loving her Dad. Brilliant. Edward couldn't hide when Charlie was needing his help…Edward worked so hard to gain Charlie's respect.

A small pause….Bella could've sworn she could read his mind….

Shit shit shit…

But he finally said, "Coming Charlie" and his legs came running down the stairs.

YAY ! Bella cheered inside…but then Edward ran outside…to get the tree.

Looking around the table, Bella handed everyone some paintbrushes so they could get started painting their wooden ornaments.

In a minute, Edward and Charlie carried the tree in. It was funny watching Edward act like he was human, straining as he carried his end. This was a man who could pick the house up and carry it away without breaking a sweat if he wanted.

Bella laughed, getting an annoyed look from Edward…hoping she didn't blow his cover.

"Hold her up while I get underneath", Charlie instructed his young assistant.

Edward obeyed…staring at Charlie on the floor, doing anything not to look in the eyes of any of the children.

An ice breaker was needed here…one kid who would easily accept Edward. Then the rest would follow. She knew just the one.

"Skye", Bella cupped her hands around her mouth, calling over the noise of the music and children….a little girl, six years old, with two long red ponytails looked up and came bouncing over…barbie dolls in her hands.

"You look very pretty today!, Bella looked over her sparkly knit top and red jeans…Lion King sneakers that lit up when she stepped.

"Thanks Bewwa", she rubbed her little nose and smiled, a tooth missing in the front bottom of her mouth. In short, she was a tiny goddess in training…perfect for Edward.

"Wanna meet a hunk ?", Bella bent down, smiling wide, tucking a lock of hair behind her right ear.

"YEA", Skye lit up inside….this girl was into the boys…big time. Not ones her own age, either, grown up ones. She liked muscles, a smart girl, too. Wait til I show you this one, Bella thought, taking her by the sticky hand.

"Okay I think that's got it", Charlie crawled out from under the tree, standing up at Edward's side.

"It's a nice one", Edward looked at the empty green tree that nearly touched the ceiling.

"Yea, we'll trim it in a few minutes", Charlie said…he loved to trim the tree until it looked half the size it was when he bought it in. He always had to be stopped.

"Edward", Bella said, standing behind him, "I would like you to meet Skye, one of the hottest girls in Forks."

Skye looked up as if trying to see the face of a mountaintop…slowly, Edward turned…looking at Bella, then, down at Skye. His face went a little paler, if that was possible. He swallowed…trying to find words.

"Hi", he said akwardly, not knowing what to do with his hands…he tried to put them behind him…then folded his arms…then put them down at his sides….

Skye looked at Bella, asking something silently with her big blue eyes.

"He's shy", Bella urged Skye to give him a chance, "But real cute, huh ?"

Skye tilted her head….turning and whispering into Bella's ear…Edward's eyes looked at them very nervously…_**I knew it…**_he thought, _**She's telling Bella I'm a jerk or something. I just want to go home.**_

Bella gave a little chuckle and went to the table….dragging a chair over across from Edward…and helped Skye climb up on it, she stood on the seat, nearly eye to eye with him now. Looking so fragile, Edward kept his golden eyes downcast…glancing for a split second at her face…then down again…not wanting to show himself to her for fear she'd reject him.

Bella watched this…recalling…this was the same look he used to give her when they first met. Not making direct eye contact…not saying much to her. A closed book…until he gave her a chance.

"I like your shoes", Edward offered…trying to woo her. She smelled of strawberry bubble gum and grape juice. A happy lion was smiling up at him….another little girl who loved the hungry lion.

"It's Simba", she said proudly.

"Yes", he smiled a bit…not showing teeth…not wanting to scare her. Bella crossed her arms, thinking, "He has no idea who Simba is…but he's good at pretending…I don't think Skye would forgive anyone for not knowing Disney…"

"He is _**very beautiful**_…", she said so openly, to Bella, but right in Edward's face. If Edward could've blushed, he surely would have.

"He looks like Cedric Diggory", she blurted out matter of factly. Edward looked confused, not sure if this was an insult or not. Bella grinned, he never saw Harry Potter, either, she was betting.

"Yea he kinda does, around the eyes.", Bella admitted, not seeing it before…now aware.

To Edward, she said in a low voice, "Cedric Diggory, a total babe, stole Cho Chang from Harry Potter."

"What ?", Edward squinted…not understanding any of that except the word STOLE.

"I'll explain later", Bella waved her hand to Edward, then said to Skye, "He's never seen Harry Potter…"

"YOU'VE NEVER SEEN HARRY POTTER ?!", she shouted, shocked by this utter betrayal to wizardry, her eyes wide.

"Does he go to our school ?", Edward shrugged, asking Bella.

"Oh no, no…", Skye grabbed Edward's hand, "You poor thing…you really need me…come on, I'll take care of you. Don't worry, I have all the movies on tape…I'll show you…"

Love at first sight…Bella giggled as Edward followed his new little girlfriend quickly, being dragged away…hunched over a bit.

"You take this one…", Skye sat at the table, next to Edward, handing him a GI Joe doll, "This is a boy and you're a boy, so this is you."

"Okay", Edward accepted that quietly, starting to thaw a bit.

"Hunter is Malibu Barbie", Skye instructed Edward carefully, pointing to the blonde 10 year old girl, "And I am Christmas Dream Barbie" she held up her doll, a lavish stunning Barbie in a red sparkling Christmas gown.

"Now….", Skye rubbed her nose again, "You are my boyfriend…and Hunter is my best friend."

"Huh ?", Edward looked like he almost blushed at that moment…looking up at Bella closeby….

"The dolls !", she pointed out.

"OH", Edward looked so relieved.

"You make Joe talk to me now…", she began the game….waiting for Edward to pick it up.

"Good Evening", Edward made his GI Joe speak like a perfect gentleman.

"Good evening", Skye made her doll say, "How do I look for our date ?"

"Oh", Edward made his doll move a bit closer, "You look stunning…I love your dress."

Edward looked up at Bella…asking with his eyes if he was playing right…she gave him a thumbs up sign…not able to hide her pleasure at this little exchange. He smiled back…letting a breath out…..and his whole body relaxed a bit.

However, ten minutes in, the game started getting ugly.

GI Joe was caught making conversation with Hunter's doll a short time later, and all hell broke loose in Barbieland…

"You aren't supposed to TALK to HER", Skye made her doll yell at Edward's.

"She's your friend", Edward's doll retorted, "I didn't say anything inappropriate"

"What's that mean ?", she asked, a bit put out.

"I saw you kissing her !", Skye got into her little soap opera, not really mad at Edward himself, but she had been watching too many daytime TV shows.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you", Edward was into his part also, making his GI Joe arms stiffly reach out to Skye's doll, "I love you…I don't want anyone else…I never will !"

Bella had to walk into the other room to laugh hysterically….she almost fell on the kitchen floor. Everytime she thought she'd be okay to go back into the living room, she had to run back, laughing some more.

Finally, when Bella was all laughed out…she came into the living room…GI Joe and Christmas Barbie had resolved all their differences and were curled up together on the table while Edward painted a Santa Clause ornament.

"That looks wild", he commented to Skye as she painted her nails with the glitter paint. Each finger was a different color.

"Thanks Cedric", she beamed, happy with herself, glad that he was answering to the new name she'd given him.

"Edward", a couple of the boys whined, coming over, "Jason broke my car !"

"Why ?", Edward asked, a slight frown there…Jason….the Jason Bella was writing her love note to on the gift last night.

"I don't know, he just came over and slammed it into the wall", a boy named Anthony reported.

"Let me see it", Edward put his paintbrush down, taking the little car gently.

"My sister loves to fix cars", Edward said, looking at the broken piece that needed repair.

"Your sister fixes CARS ?", the boy sounded horrified…a girl under the hood…no way !

"Yea", he nodded, shrugging, "Weird, right ?"

In a couple minutes, Edward had the super glue and the car was back on the road…

Two happy customers ran off, gushing, "Thanks Edward"

"Hey, can we drive your car?", Anthony ran back, waiting in hope.

Edward looked up at the boys with a firm gaze, "In about 9 more years.", putting a big smile on afterwards.

"Well, then how about taking us for another kind of ride, then?", one boy chimed in.

Later in the day, Edward walked through the deep snow, a Santa hat on his head, a gift from Bella. Looking up at the dark gray skies overhead….he was surprised to feel as if he were having fun….the kids liked him…he couldn't get over it.

"FASTER CEDRIC", Skye was on the little sleigh in front…lashing Edward with her voice as if it were a whip…looking behind him, he saw twenty different sleighs…in a row behind him…and he held all the ropes to them…pulling everyone at the same time…up the hill towards the wooded park. To another vampire, this would look like Edward was taking a bunch of happy meals up to the woods to eat heartily.

Bella let out a huge belly laugh….and this squeezed Edward's cold heart…he was going a little slow on purpose to make himself seem more human, as if it were hard to pull all of them….in reality, it was as easy as dragging a giant flower behind him.

"FASTER FASTER", Bella joined in with the rest of the kids…a slowly spreading grin painted Edward's lips as he broke out into a run…and they were holding on, cheering….going as fast as a car would've been traveling…

see next chapter

Love Wind

.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cedric", Skye reached the top of the hill, holding her round pink plastic sled.

Edward was in charge of being at the hill top…pushing them down the hill…Bella was on guard at the bottom…to catch them.

"Yes my darling ?", Edward smiled wide at her, charming as always, taking the round coaster and readying it for her to sit down on it.

"Can you push me backwards this time ?", she asked. Every time she came up here, she had a different request as how she wanted to be pushed down. Edward slowly found that he could deny her nothing now…she had whined her way into his once closed heart.

"Is that safe ?", he asked her, looking down the slope…it wasn't that steep.

She smiled up at his eyes…dazzled. He cared about her safety…and that melted her heart. It is a nice feeling, Skye thought, having someone care.

If anything happens, I can be there in a 100th of a second…he thought, and agreed.

"Okay", he let her sit down on the circle…"Hold on real tight though…"

She sat on it backwards, then her little lion king gloves grabbed onto Edward's hands…

"WAIT wait", she looked scared now….not letting go…Edward was glad she had gloves on, but, outside in the snow, it wasn't strange for him to feel cold to the touch.

"If you're afraid, don't do this", Edward soothed…looking right into her tiny anxious eyes, "It's just as much fun to go down the other way…"

"I'm just scared I'm gonna fall", she worried…her chin wrinkling with fear. Her little heartbeat was pounding….Edward felt such a wave of protectiveness for her…and it was hurting him to see her this scared. She was so afraid to die…like her mother did…he could hear the terror in her mind.

"You won't fall", Edward vowed, "If you start to, I'll be there to catch you."

"You will ?" she looked uncertain.

"I promise", he answered, meaning it whole heartedly, "I would never let anything hurt you Skye."

A moment passed in silence…finally she said, "I love you Cedric"

"I…love you too", was all he could think of to say without hurting her.

"Will you be my boyfriend ?", she asked…exposing her little heart, which didn't happen often for this little girl…he couldn't hurt her feelings….

"Sure", he answered with a small smile…he was in unfamiliar territory now….not sure if this was right or not….he'd have to ask Bella later.

"Okay….give me one second and you can push me", she summoned her courage, closing her eyes and saying a little prayer first to herself. Edward smiled at her innocence…he could've waited forever.

"Alright", Skye was ready now…and gently released his strong hands…Edward waited patiently…not rushing it.

Before he pushed her…he had to say something to her…not sure how to put it into words. He wanted to thank her for accepting him so freely, for seeing something good and decent in him…for helping him know that he could be around children…and be part of their world.

"Skye ?", Edward began.

"Yea boyfriend ?" she cooed, securely in her role as Cedric's girlfriend.

"I am honored you chose ME…", he said with a low voice. He knew this was a crush and she'd forget him in a couple weeks time, but he still wanted to be a memory somewhere in her past…a good one. She had so few nice memories of Christmas.

She beamed back at him…speechless. And leaned in…placing a big wet kiss on his cheek. Edward gave a chuckle…making sure not to laugh as if mocking her.

"Hold on Skye", he smiled now, giving her a light push…she squealed…slowly shooshing down to Bella.

Laughing softly, he watched her get to the bottom of the hill…bouncing up on her little pink boots….dusting herself off a bit…waving up to Edward that she made it there alive, without incident. Edward gave her a thumbs up sign…proud of her.

See next chapter

Hope you are liking it so far,

Love Wind


	7. Chapter 7

7

**Okay, everyone if you like this, post a review and I will post more good stuff on this.**

**Thanks you guys are great !!!**

"If I had known me playing with kids was going to do this to you, I'd have done it a long time ago.", Edward smiled, feeling her kisses against his neck as they snuggled in bed that night.

"You were so cute, you were so great with them!", she smiled, cradling his face in both her hands, planting a small kiss on the dent in his chin, "I told you you'd be great. They all LOVE you."

"Oh listen.", Edward stopped her, "I had the best idea. You could bring all the kids over here for Christmas Eve, and we'll have the party then. That way, they have a nice party, and I get to be with you, and we have Christmas day together."

"Really?", Bella smiled, "You wouldn't mind having the kids all being here? Is it safe?"

"Absolutely.", Edward answered, "Jasper is going skiing with Alice that night. They exchange their gifts alone in private."

"Oh, speaking of presents.", Bella brought the subject up before she forgot.

"Oh no, Bella, don't.", Edward almost whined.

"The same rule is on about the buying of gifts.", she raised a brow, "No money is to be spent."

"That is ridiculous, Bella.", he complained, "This is the one day of the year it's acceptable for me to buy you something nice."

"No, I will feel bad.", she frowned a bit, "I can't buy you something super expensive, so it's not fair."

"Do you know how hard it is to come up with a nice gift without spending any money on it?", he almost yelled, "I have money, please, let me spend a little of it."

"You know," Bella felt a little angry now, "You guys have had money for so long you don't even think about it anymore. I'll bet you don't even know how much money you have."

"I'm not trying to be a snob.", he thought about it now, "I just want to spoil you a little bit. Come on, Bella, let me."

"I'll bet you've never even had a job before, a real job." Bella was just realizing it now.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Edward asked, ashamed of the truth.

"Have you?" Bella looked down upon him, frowning.

"I died when I was 17!" Edward almost squeaked, "There were no teenager jobs back then."

"And since then, no jobs at all?" Bella asked, "Not even one?"

He was thinking about it, laying on his back, "Well, no."

"Oh man!" Bella sounded jealous.

"Well, I might have, if I needed to work." Edward stated, "But it was never necessary, so I didn't see the point of it."

"Work isn't just to get money." Bella lectured, "It's to learn to be part of a team and it builds character and pride in yourself."

"Bella" Edward raised a brow, "Do you really think it'll bring me any pride to wear some polyester uniform and ask people if they'd like fries with that?"

"You are a snob!" Bella accused, "I have a job."

"And that's wonderful." Edward sat up a bit, wanting to end this argument, "I am proud of you, you're a good worker."

"Okay, here's the deal for gifts." Bella decided, "You can get me something, but you can only spend money you've EARNED at a job – a teenager's job."

"Bella!" Edward's eyes rounded in terror, "That's insane!"

"Case closed." She finished, refusing to listen to him anymore on this.

He pouted in silence, sighing as she turned off the lights.

"Did you ask the kids if they wanted to come see the horses tomorrow?", Edward asked, trying to get out of his sad mood.

"Oh yea.", she answered, "They are going nuts over that ! Especially your new girlfriend. She loves horses. She writes it down on her Christmas list every year."

"You are my girlfriend.", Edward was still sounding miffed about the gift-job thing.

"Not according to the whole orphanage.", Bella teased, "In fact, I hear you two pledged your undying love for one another."

"She said she loved me, what was I supposed to do ? She was so sweet and innocent, I couldn't hurt her little feelings.", he had already told Bella this five times now. She really understood and told him it was fine with her, but she laughed wickedly, anyway, unable to speak.

"I still can't forget you playing dolls with her.", Bella was crying she was laughing so hard, "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"Oh God.", Edward breathed, "Bella, you didn't tell Emmett about that, did you?"

"Not yet.", she giggled.

"Please don't Bella.", Edward pleaded, "I'll never hear the end of it. Please?"

"I'll think about it.", she smiled, feeling his arm curl around her waist.

"I love you, Bella.", his voice whispered into her ear, "Thank you…for today. It was a lot of fun."

"You're welcome Cedric.." She teased. closing her eyes, asking, "What kind of job are you going to apply for?"

**Yes, review please– if I get a nice number of reviews you can see Edward working at a teenager's job ! What would Emmett say about this? Will Emmett show up at Edward's job to make things hard on him ? Review if you wanna find out!!**

**WHAT KIND OF JOB WOULD YOU LIKE EDWARD TO HAVE? POST YOUR IDEA AND HELP ME DECIDE !!**

**EVIL LAUGH**

**Love WindSinger**


End file.
